Algal growth includes, but is not limited to, growth of any of a number of different lower photosynthetic plants such as green algae. Often these are unicellular aquatic plants. Growth of these plants becomes problematic in swimming pools and spas as it is unsightly and often generates a disagreeable odor. The presence of such plant life may provide a gateway for growth of other organisms, some of which could be harmful to a pool's users.
Eutrophication is the gradual increase of nutrients in a body of water. The scientific community has recognized that phosphorous plays a significant role in the process of eutrophication. Further, phosphorous compounds play a role in all phases of algal metabolism, as many of these compounds are involved in energy transforming reactions. For instance, during photosynthesis, light energy is used to convert inorganic phosphate into adenosine triphosphate (ATP). ATP then serves as an energy source driving other metabolic reactions. Phosphates and Phosphate Substitutes in Detergents (Part 2): Hearings Before a Subcommittee of the Committee on Government Operations, House of Representatives, 92nd Congress, Appendix 2, Role of Phosphorus in Eutrophication, Report of A. F. Bartsch, Director, National Environmental Research Center, Environmental Protection Agency, p. 663 (1971).
It is generally known that algal growth does not occur in swimming pools when appropriate levels of sanitizers are used and the pool water is kept near a zero or other very low phosphate level. Where algae growth is kept to a minimum, pool maintenance is greatly reduced. Sanitizers are widely known in the art, including chlorine, however, a satisfactory method for controlling phosphate levels has not been previously available.
As indicated, phosphate, more particularly, orthophosphate, is of critical importance for the growth of algae. In certain embodiments, the present invention provides an affordable, easy method for removing phosphates from water. Swimming pools are constantly exposed to a wide variety of contaminants, from rain and runoff, windblown dust and dirt particles, and even the pool occupants themselves. These contaminants provide a constant influx of phosphate into the pool. Thus, a need arises for a technique to remove these phosphate on a continuing basis.
While certain chemical methods to bind dissolved compounds for their removal from water are known, none incorporate all of the advantages and benefits presented in the embodiments of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,784 (“the '784 patent”) to Dudley Mills teaches, among other things, methods and compositions for treating swimming pool water by removing one or more nutrients necessary for algal growth. Another Dudley Mills U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,953, (“the '953 patent”), also teaches methods and compositions for treating swimming pool water by removing one or more nutrients necessary for algal growth.
The '784 and '953 methods and compositions do not incorporate all of the benefits and advantages of the present invention. Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to partially soluble phosphate scavengers. The solubility of the selected reactant is of particular importance as solubility is directly related to the rate of the reaction as a whole, or reaction rate. Reaction rate refers to the number of reactions, on a molecular level, that reach completion in a given time period. While a given reaction will proceed at the same rate on a molecular level, the reaction rate will differ with relation to, among other things, the solubility of the reactants. Thus, one disadvantage of the known methods and compositions is that because of their insolubility, the reactants are slow-acting. As a result, it may take days, or even weeks, for a reaction to have progressed to the degree that it becomes useful.
In other instances, only the molecules on the surface of the particle may react with the target ion or compound, and as such, the compound's reaction is limited by its available surface area. Once the entirety of surface molecules of a given particle have reacted, those unreacted molecules on the interior of the particle are unable to react, as these unreacted molecules are effectively sealed within the particle. The net result is that a much greater amount of reactant compound need be used in order to react with a given amount of phosphate, as only the available surface area of any particle is reactive. This causes greater cost and inconvenience to the user.
Among other things, the phosphate removal rate in swimming pools is dependent upon the turnover rate of the water, or the amount of water that passes over the filter in a given time. The total time it takes to achieve a desirable level of phosphate depends on both the phosphate removal rate and the initial level of phosphate present in the water. Using the previously available technology, removal of phosphates may occur so slowly that it is ineffective. The end result is increased difficultly and expensive in maintaining a pool or spa. The highly effective and rapid method for removing phosphates described herein provides a solution to these previously unsolved problems.
This is of tremendous importance, as certain embodiments of the present invention may be used to rapidly remove phosphates from water and then maintain the water at a zero or near-zero phosphate level. Such a condition is highly desirable for pool water chemistry. This is achieved without forming significant amounts of insoluble zinc phosphate throughout the pool water, as is observed when a high solubility reactant is used. More specifically, this is achieved by only using reactants of suitable solubility, resulting in a reaction that proceeds neither too quickly nor too slowly. In addition, the bulk of the reaction takes place on or within the filter, and the insoluble zinc phosphate is trapped therein. Certain embodiments of the present invention are equally effective for use in maintaining a pool's water clarity and purity over a longer period of time, as the amount of reactant in the water system at any given time may be replenished.
It is also known in the prior art to employ a lanthanum compound with a high solubility in water. An example of such a compound is LaCl3. While the use of such a compound does have certain benefits, namely that the phosphate becomes bound as insoluble lanthanum phosphate relatively quickly, it also has certain disadvantages. The increased solubility of the reactant allows is to quickly diffuse throughout the aqueous body to which it is added. The amount of lanthanum that immediately reacts is limited only by the amount of available phosphate, and because the reaction takes place on a relatively large scale, a large amount of phosphate may react to form lanthanum phosphate over a short period of time.
A variety of compounds useful for enzymatic treatment of the water are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,766. The compounds include a cleaner or water clarifier primarily comprising an enzyme composition and a saponin as active ingredients. When used alone, these compositions are effective at reducing pool maintenance, however when a treatment program using such compositions is employed together with phosphate scavenging, additional benefits are obtained, provided normal sanitation of the pool is maintained.
The present invention provides many advantages over the previously known methods and compositions for treating pool water.
The combination of enzymatic compounds with that of phosphate removal results in a realization of benefits much greater than those one might otherwise predict from the combination. One overall result is an unexpected increase in the effectiveness of the treatment program. The water in pools and spas treated in this manner is kept clear and odor-free. The necessity of chemically shocking the water with chlorine or other harsh chemicals becomes less frequent. Further, the water is not irritating to the skin, eyes, and mucous membranes of the pool or spa users. In frequently used facilities the above benefits have reduced the amount of cleaning and maintenance by 50% or more. The combination presents an approach to pool or spa maintenance that is highly effective and thus superior to any known treatments.